All The Small Things
by Handful of Silence
Summary: It’s always the small things that mean so much to you. Drabbles on The Main Bridge Crew


_Summary: It's always the small things that mean so much to you. ( All canon characters)_

_Pairings- None_

**All the Small Things**

**Kirk **has a model car that sits on his bedside table and every night he looks at it and thinks of home. The car used to be red but areas round the bonnet and tyres are flaking off to reveal the cheap grey-white plastic underneath. It's not worth much, and Kirk knows it's most likely to have been mass produced in some off-world factory, but nevertheless, it's important to him. It reminds him of his Iowa home in Riverside, racing toy vehicles on the green threadbare part of the carpet that serves as the tracks with Sam, and he remembers how his brother used to let him win sometimes, just to make Jim smile and make him feel like he could do anything. The car had originally belonged to Sam, but one day, the day before Sam left and little Jim Kirk stole his stepfather's car, Sam just gave it to him, passing over his prized toy, his most coveted childhood possession to his little brother, grinning and ruffling his hair before telling him that he could do anything if he put his mind to it. Jim hadn't known he'd wanted to go into space then, but even now when Kirk thinks of it he smiles, any worries or concerns put aside at that moment as he holds his brothers car tightly in his hand and tells himself that anything is possible.

**Spock** has very little remaining from his old life on Vulcan, considering most of it was destroyed along with his planet, but the one thing he still possesses, having brought it with him to Starfleet and then on board the Enterprise, is a seashell. It is an aesthetically appealing specimen; a medium sized conch shell curved and striped with lines of tan and deep brown mixed in with a base of pearly white, but what Spock mostly keeps it for is for its sentimental value. It was one of the things his mother brought over for him from Earth, where she had been visiting relatives, and having found it discarded upon a nearby beach, long deserted by any crustaceous occupant it may have once held. He recalls often his mother telling him and old Earth belief that if you listened carefully, the sound of the sea would be heard from within the curved inside of the shell, an echoing cry for its former home. Spock never really believed it of course, being both illogical and impractical, but sometimes when he finds himself considering memories of his mother, he picks up the shell and places it against his ear, listening for the waves and the sound of the sea. Just in case.

**Bones **keeps an antique pocket watch on a fine chain under a medical journal in one of his many personal drawers, where no one but he is allowed, especially a nosy so-called Captain searching for secret love letters to various females. It's an old ornate item, tarnished silver losing its shine, and inscribed with the original owners' name on the inside; McCoy's paternal grandfather, Horatio McCoy, a name which still survives today inside the younger McCoy's. By this pocket watch, McCoy has chartered a lifetime, recording times of death- when patients and friends just haven't been able to hold on-, and moments of birth, the very second when one small fragile life comes screaming into the world. This watch, although old-fashioned, has been with him throughout it all, from checking the early hours drawing on by while writing a last minute essay at med school, to having it in his pocket during both his wedding ceremony and his divorce, to glancing at the clock hands irritably and wondering where the hell Jim Kirk had managed to get to in the grounds of Starfleet. It's measured the steady pace of his life by the rhythmic counting of the seconds, has seen births and deaths, strange new people and strange new worlds, but McCoy hopes that his rhythm has a bit of life still in it, because he's not quite ready to give his journey up. Not yet.

The first tool **Scotty** ever uses is at the tender age of six while rummaging around in his fathers toolbox, lying open on the kitchen table, he comes across a small screwdriver. He has seen his dad use them in his part time repairing job and while fixing things around their old 21st century home, a ramshackle house that's partway through renovation, the chiselled metal head twisting screws through wallpaper covered plasterboard. He's never been allowed to touch them, before but now he grabs his chance, and half an hour later his father finds him lying on the floor if the living room with one of his work padds ripped open, the small screws twisted out of their holdings and meticulously arranged in a row on the carpet, exposing pulled out circuitry and parts scattered round as Scotty looks frowningly wondering how to fit the jigsaw back together. Instead of being angry, his father sighs knowingly and sits down, proceeding to show an amazed Monty Scott how everything fits back together like the pieces of a puzzle, explaining it all to Scotty so the young boy can understand. He's hooked from then on, and although over the years he's moved on from screwdrivers and basic fixing, messing about now with warp coils and nacelle engineering, Scotty still has that screwdriver and he never forgets the joy he felt that first time he fixed something or the pride he always remembers in his fathers eyes.

**Uhura **owns a lucky red ribbon that she wore once to her elder cousins wedding. The ceremony itself was quite boring for a child, but it's what happens afterwards that has remained in her memory. She sat outside during the reception on a park bench near the building so her mother could keep an eye on her, drinking lemonade while counting down the hours till she can get out the stifling bridesmaids dress she's been forced into. It's then that she sees a shadow and looks up at one of the wedding guests, an older woman in a sharp tan suit that makes her seem as though she's made of angles, her eyes serious as she looks down at the seven year old. Nyota seems to remember her mother pointing out the woman as a great aunt living in Germany, but her face crinkles in confusion as the woman points at her ribbon and mutters "Schön". The woman sees her face and repeats the word, her eyes now smiling and giving a thumbs up, before saying in a heavily accented Federation standard "Is…nice"

"Schön" Uhura repeats and the woman nods approvingly. Curiosity piques Uhura's interest and she points at her dress "White" The woman seems to understand what she's getting at and replies with the accompanying German word "Weiβ", which Uhura then repeats, storing it in her memory fascinated by the new words she's learning. It's the start of her interest in languages, devouring knowledge and new words like she did when she was seven. Now and then she takes the ribbon out, remembering the old woman and muttering "Schön" to herself, as she smiles.

Pavel **Chekov ** has a telescope that he got given as a birthday present when he was six. It resides now in a box full of things; books, running medals, and small souvenirs from alien planets, but it isn't forgotten, and Chekov always remembers it when he needs something lucky or a charm to keep him going. It was this telescope- small and compact, which stretches out at the click of a button- that sparked off his love for the sky. When he was younger he used to spend hours looking up out at the stars, breaking bedtime curfew to the bemusement of his mother to stay up, searching out Orion and Monoceros and Perseus, catching sight of the major cities on Luna, with the rest of the satellite covered in asteroid battered grey rock and craters filled with tower blocks and science stations. He has heard of Starfleet but it's the first time he truly considers it and finds that it seems the place for him, mapping the stars for real instead of the intricate diagrams in his worn notebooks. He knows this is what he wants and whenever he looks up at the stars, he remembers how he got to serve aboard the flagship of the Federation and smiles as he remembers how the small telescope started it all off.

**Sulu**'s favorite book when he was younger was the Three Musketeers and he still has it on his shelves somewhere. He used to spend hours outside recreating the fight scenes with a sword fashioned out of a branch, defeating hordes of Richelieu's guards with a swish of his sword, standing off against Milady de Winter as D'artangan, meeting out justice for the death of Constance Bonacieux. These childish games spur on his love for adventure, and although it isn't 17th Century France, he knows he can find the adventure he's looking for if he tries. He discovers the joy of flying ships and dreams of one day piloting starships, working hard to learn so one day he might get there. He's a bit older now, fighting with real swords instead of tree branches and flying aboard the Enterprise, but he still holds the same sense of adventure that comes from his book, meeting the heroes and the villains along the way with his family of musketeers; an inseparable group of friends who would fight life and limb for each other and he for them.

Even if they do roll their eyes when he recites the Musketeers motto while he's fencing with them.

_---Thoughts?_


End file.
